encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Udo Rein
Udo Rein (* 9. Oktober 1960 in Heidelberg) ist ein deutscher Künstler der seit dem Jahr 2000 international in Filmkunst und Malerei engagiert ist. Leben Udo Rein wurde 1960 in Heidelberg geboren. Rein beginnt seine Karriere als Künstler in den USA. Er hat längere Zeit in den 80iger und 90iger Jahren in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika gelebt. Rein fühlt sich insbesondere in der Technik seiner Arbeit mit Fotografie und Collage, mit dem Stil von Robert Rauschenberg, Ray Johnson, Richard Hamilton und Mimmo Rotella verbunden. Seine Technik in der besonderen Verarbeitung als Collage auf Holzpanels war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt für Ihn neu. Es handelt sich dabei um eine individuelle Ausdrucksweise, die aus der Erfahrung mit Pop und Street Art entspringt. Kunstrichtungen, die einen starken Einfluss auf Reins künstlerischen Werdegang hatten. An vielen Orten weltweit dokumentiert er mit Filmen soziale und kulturelle Kontraste. Diese Aufzeichnungen bilden das Ausgangsmaterial für die weitere künstlerische Verarbeitung. Seine erste bedeutende Ausstellung fand 2002 in Verbindung mit dem Wertstatt Verlag München unter dem Thema Time Panels statt. Werke Soziale Kontraste sind ein Schwerpunkt in den Arbeiten von Udo Rein damals alias Redo. Gegensätze werden einander gegenüber und in Frage gestellt. Seine Arbeit beginnt mit der Beobachtung und filmischen Dokumentation, die oft das Ergebnis von wochen-, monate-, ja manchmal sogar jahrelanger Arbeit ist – wie im Fall der Serie EX.IT, einer Reproduktion von Bildern, die aus der Erforschung von urbanen Situationen entspringen, die oftmals schon vergessen sind. Von Filmen zu Standbildern und von diesen zu Collagen auf Holz. Seine TIME Panels, ursprünglich alle im Format 50x50cm, aus Collagen von Titeln des Time Magazine gefertigt, waren die Idee und der Ursprung seiner heutigen Arbeit. Mit Time 5min 5sec und Lost Paradise, zwei Dokumentationen über die Welt der Obdachlosen, der Clochards und Unangepassten und über deren Art, die Zeit zu verstehen, hat der Künstler zwei weitere Serien zum Thema Zeit entwickelt. Zu diesen Serien gehören drei Dokumentarfilme mit den dazugehörigen vier Video-Installationen und sechzehn Collagen in Öl- und Acryl-Farben auf Holz. 2004 entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit Cultural Affairs das international angelegte Kartenprojekt Heimweg (the way home) mit Künstlern wie Pipilotti Rist, Richard Long, Kasper König und Jonathan Gallan. Ein anderes Projekt, das der Künstler entwickelte, ist Why cant Afghani poeple smoke, eine dokumentarische Umsetzung der kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung in Afghanistan und der Problematik der Frauen dort. Weiter zu erwähnen ist das Projekt Exit Babel (Babylons Schatten), eine auf Dokumentation basierende surrealistische Umsetzung der Geschichte von John, eines Mit-Inhaftierten von Nelson Mandela, der heute Touristen auf der Gefängnisinsel Robben Island führt und so seine Vergangenheit aufarbeitet. Der Film wurde zum ersten Mal an der Bauhaus-Universität in Weimar im Rahmen des internationalen Projektes Babels Shade vorgestellt. In Cuba, Chile und Argentinien - Madres de Plaza de Mayo - versucht der Künstler das unerklärte Verschwinden von Menschen, sei es wegen Völkerbewegungen, Naturkatastrophen, religiösen Hintergründen oder Vertreibung aufzugreifen. Die Gegenüberstellungen, die der Künstler wählt, um seine Ideen auszudrücken,könnten konträrer nicht sein: Cuba, Ibiza, Macht, Verfall, Regime, Diktatur, Lust, Energie, Fassade, Kraft, Angst, Krieg und Tod werden in Ihren möglichen und vielfältigen Variationen als gesellschaftliche Dispositionen aufgezeigt. Die Wahrnehmung seiner Umgebung löst, wie der Künstler sagt, enorme Impulse in ihm aus und motiviert seine Dokumentationen, wie etwa Gazela, eine Aufarbeitung der in Auffanglagern in Belgrad lebenden Sinti und Roma. Aus dem Dokumentarmaterial entstand zunächst eine künstlerische Filmversion, die der Künstler dann zu Film-Stills und Collagen weiterverarbeitete. In der Ausstellung wird der ganze Prozeß gezeigt. Udo Rein benutzt Film-Stills als Collagematerial für seine Malerei auf Holzpanels, für die er Öl- und Acryl-Farben verwendet. Seine Arbeit ist von sozialkritischen Themen geprägt, wie in den Projekten mit Obdachlosen bei Hinz und Kunzt in Hamburg, den Townships in Südafrika oder das Leben der Obdachlosen in allen Teilen dieser Welt. Seit einigen Jahren arbeitet Udo Rein mit der Galerie Bhak, eine der führenden Galerien in Seoul (Südkorea) zusammen. Ausstellungen *2000 "Stage Exhibition" On Stage 2000, Munich, Germany *2000 “Permanent Installation Collection” Bau-Fritz, Erkheim, Germany *2001 “On Stage 2nd. Exhibition, Munich, Germany *2001 "Espace Montorgueil", Les Halles, Paris, France *2001 Solo Exhibition, Kunstmeile Traunstein, Germany *2002 Benefiz Exhibition, "Horizont Munich eV", Munich, Germany *2002 Exhibition Siemens, Permanent Installation (glass mosaic) in coop, Munich, Germany *2002 Mayersche Hofkunstanstalt, Munich, Germany *2002 Art Forum Berlin, Wertstatt, Berlin, Germany *2003 Solo Exhibition, Dross u. Schaffer, Munich, Germany *2003 Art Forum Berlin, Berlin, Germany *2003 Paris Photo, Galleria Edizioni Dell'Aquario, Paris, France *2004 St' Art Strasbourg Art Fair, Galleria Edizioni Dell"Aquario, Strasbourg, France *2004 Galleria Edizioni Dell' Aquario, Group Exhibition, Padua, Italy *2004 Video Installation "Ladies Talk", Samsung, Olympic Games, Athens, Greece *2004 Galerie Zink und Gegner, preview two, Munich, Germany *2004 Galerie Martin Kudlek, Cologne, Germany *2004 Haus der Kunst, auction "Heimweg", Munich, Germany *2004 Arte Povera, Contemp. Art Show, Padua, Italy *2005 Korean Art & More Group exhibition at "Altes Rathaus München", Kulturreferat München, Germany *2005 Galerie Kim Schneider, Munich, Germany *2005 KCAF-Korean Contemporary Art Festival, Art Center Seoul, ROK *2005 Galerie Dressler, Contrast, Dresden, Germany *2005 Art Cologne Gallery Bhak Seoul, Cologne, Germany *2005 SFAF Seoul Fine Art Festival, Gallery Bhak Art Center Seoul, Seoul, ROK *2006 Galerie Kim Schneider, Solo Exhibition, Munich, Germany *2006 KCAF-Korean Contemporary Art Festival, Gallery Bhak, Seoul Art Center, ROK *2006 Art Cologne, Gallery Bhak, Cologne, Germany *2007 Solo Exhibition Gallery Kim Schneider Munich, Germany *2008 KCAF, Korean Contemporary Art Festival, Seoul, ROK *2008 "BABEL.SHADES", Bauhaus University Weimar, Germany *2009 Art Karlsruhe, Art Fair, Galerie Bhak (Seoul, ROK), Messe Karlsruhe, Karlsruhe, Germany *2009 KCAF Korean Contemp. Art Festival-1st session, Hangaram Art Museum, ArtCenterSeoul, ROK *2009 XI Sardegna Dromos Festival – Solo Exhibition "GAZELA". Museo San Vero Milis, (Sardinia), Italy *2009 Biennale – Gongju Intern. Art Festival, LimlipArt Museum, Gongju, ROK *2010 Art Karlsruhe - Curatorial Trust, "EXIT BABEL" Karlsruhe, Germany *2010 Shanghai Art Fair 2010, Shanghai, CN *2010 Gongju Intern. Art Biennale (GIAF), Limlip Art Museum, CHUNG CHEONG, Nam-do, ROK *2010 Kunstverein Heidelberg - "Chat Theater" in Coop. with Antje Schiffers & Just Human, Heidelberg, Germany *2010 Discovery Channel - "Colony" Art Installation, Düsseldorf, Germany *2010 WORKS – Solo Exhibitio, Udo Rein "Kodak Storage", Munich, Germany *2011 KCAF Korean Contemp. Art Festival 2nd session, Gallery Bhak, Hangaram Art Museum, Art Center Seoul, ROK *2011 Lee Gallery Berlin, Solo Exhibition "EXIT", Berlin, Germany *2011 Art Basel Scope, Lee Gallery Berlin, Basel, Switzerland *2011 SKEPTO internat. Short Film Festival "Gazela" (the film), Cagliari, Italy *2011 Yerevan internat. Film Festival, Yerevan, Armenia *2012 Solo Exhibiton "GAZELA" Museum MART - Biblioteca Civica "G Tartarotti, Rovereto, Italy *2012 Solo Exhibition "Carousel Tropez" Lavoir Vasserot, St. Tropez, France *2012 PREVIEW BERLIN Art Fair, Lee Galerie Berlin, Berlin, Germany *2012 Group Exhibition, Lee Galerie Berlin, Berlin, Germany Bibliografie *Time Panels - Udo Rein, Time Panel Ausstellung, Cultural Affairs, München, Deutschland Herausgeber: Wertstatt Verlag München – Juni 2002 - ISBN 3-936159-03-3 *Heimweg – the way home, 2004, Verlag für Moderne Kunst in Nürnberg, ISBN 3-936711-47-X Vertrieb: UK Conerhouse Publicatioins/ outside Europe: D.A.P. Distributed Art Publisher, Inc. New York *KCAF, 5. Korean Contemporary Art Festival MK 2005 Galerie Bhak, Seoul, ROK Herausgeber, Misoolsidae, 5F seoho B/D, 1-1 In-sa Dong, Chong-no Gu, Seoul 110-290, ROK *Art Now, Art Cologne 2005, Galerie Bhak, Herausgeber: Messe Köln GmbH, ISBN 3-77742805-1 *KCAF, 6. Korean Contemporary Art Festival MK 2006 Galerie Bhak, Seoul, ROK Herausgeber: Misoolsidae, 5F seoho B/D, 1-1 In-sa Dong, Chong-no Gu, Seoul 110-290, ROK *stripe series2006, Herausgeber: Redoart, Deutschland 2006, Druck: Print Consult GmbH, Grünwald, Deutschland *Art Cologne 2006, Galerie Bhak, Herausgeber: Messe Köln GmbH ISBN 3-7774-3325-X *KCAF, 7. Korean Contemporary Art Festival MK 2007 Galerie Bhak, Seoul, ROK Herausgeber: Misoolsidae, 5F seoho B/D, 1-1 In-sa Dong, Chong-no Gu, Seoul 110-290, ROK *KCAF, 8 Korean Contemporary Art Festival MK 2008 Galerie Bhak, Seoul, ROK Herausgeber: Misoolsidae, 5F seoho B/D, 1-1 In-sa Dong, Chong-no Gu, Seoul 110-290, ROK *Babylons Schatten – Babels Shade, Kulturreferat München 2008, Druck: Stadt München, im Auftrag der Pasinger Fabrik München, Deutschland *Art Karlsruhe, MK 2009, Herausgeber: Karlsruher Messe und Kongress GmbH, ISBN 978-3-937295-85-5 *GIAF, 6. Gongju International Art Biennale, Lim Lip Art Museum, Gongju-Si and ChungCheongNam-Do, Gongju, ROK Filmografie *2002: TIME 5min 5sec *2003: Schorsch *2003: Ibiza *2004: the way home, Silvie Rider *2004: time l*st paradise *2004: F+CK ME i´ m Famous *2005: HEIMWEG, the way home *2005: Afghani *2005: Ibiza2005 *2006: stripe series2006 *2006: Faces + Places *2007: EXIT.YNC *2008: EXIT BABEL *2009: GAZELA *2010: EX.IT Literatur *2002: Udo Rein – time panels, Elisabeth Helena Jacobs-Jahreiss, Wertstatt Verlag München Deutschland *2002: time panels, Eine Mini-Genealogie des Pop oder die Frage: Warum Pop Art 2002, Anja Mauruschat, Wertstatt Verlag ISBN 3-936159-03-3 *2005: Heimweg, Christian Jacobs, Verlag für Moderne Kunst, Nürnberg, Deutschland, ISBN-Nr. 3-936711-47-X *2006: stripe series, I´ll be your mirror, Christian Jacobs, Cultural Affairs, München, Deutschland *2006: faces+places, the good thing about life is…, Mirela Proske, Gauting, Deutschland *2006: kim lost war, stripe series2006, Eva Wattolik, Erlangen, Deutschland *2008: Moderne Nomaden, Babylons Schatten, Franco Fadda, München, Deutschland *2008: Udo Rein-Babel oder vom unübersetzbaren in der Modernen Kunst, Babylons Schatten, Alessandra Fanari, Paris, Frankreich *2008: Ein langer Schatten, Udo Reins EXIT Babylon, Elmar Zorn, München, Deutschland *2009: Da Nomadi a clandestini, Franco Fadda XI Dromos Festival, Oristano, Italien *2009: Sguardo sui clandestini, Massimiliano Lasio, Il Sardegna, Cagliari, Italien Weblinks *www.udorein.com Kategorie:Künstler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Geboren 1960 Kategorie:Mann